the pendulum
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Aku tahu dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sangat. Begitu dalam. Namun aku lebih dari tahu jika cepat atau lambat, ia akan pergi, dan keadaan akan jadi begini tanpanya di sisi Kyungsoo." [kaisoo - oneshoot - fictogemino] [completed] (del josandra will change her name to her former name, sachimalff)


_the pendulum_

 _by del josandra_

 _pairing : do kyungsoo – kim jongin_

 _rated : safe T+_

 _genre : romance / hurt-comfort_

 _warning : manxman and typos, also, it is a fictogemino_

* * *

Park Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. "Jongin akan segera pulang kalau pekerjaannya selesai, aku menyuruhnya pagi tadi. Alzheimer Kyungsoo makin mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan kini setiap hari ia mimpi buruk hingga meronta seperti orang kerasukan, _hyung_ ," katanya pada sosok Kim Junmyeon di depannya saat mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mimpi buruk lagi, ya? Aku mendengarmu merintih dalam tidurmu sambil memanggil namaku. Jaga kesehatanmu, oke? Aku pergi dulu, dan akan pulang telat hari ini. Peluk cium—Jongin._

Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa ia tak pernah bisa menjadi _morning person_. Terkadang ia berharap bisa bangun pagi setelah tidur lelapnya, namun lagi-lagi, kini ia harus bangun seorang diri, tanpa Jongin di sisinya. Tapi kali ini ia tak akan marah karena bangun seorang diri. Setidaknya, jejak keberadaan Jongin masih ada. Setidaknya, Jongin akan selalu pulang dan semua yang terjadi barusan hanyalah mimpi. Jam di atas meja nakas itu berdering pelan, menunjukkan jam delapan pagi saat ia mulai membaca surat dari Jongin.

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, berputar-putar dan suara bising di telinganya tak mau hilang. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat pelipisnya sementara bibirnya ia gigit erat-erat, mencoba menghalau teriak kesakitan. Ia berharap bahwa ia takkan pernah membiarkan si berengsek Chanyeol menyuntiknya dengan berbagai macam obat dan mencekokinya dengan pil-pil sialan itu. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya dan merintih lirih. Ia ingin menangis, ingin mengadu, ingin meminta Jongin agar kembali, jangan pergi-pergi lagi, jangan tinggalkan dia seorang diri lagi, namun yang ia dapat detik berikutnya hanyalah warna hitam yang menyelimuti ingatannya. Kyungsoo sudah cukup hapal dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, hingga akhirnya ia akan bangun lagi...

Entah mimpi atau bukan, namun Kyungsoo merasa bahwa semuanya nampak begitu membingungkan dan menyakitkan dalam satu waktu. Hatinya masih merasa aneh, namun ia mencoba untuk abai.

Suara helaan napas datang dari samping kanannya. "Kumohon."

"Chanyeol—"

"Kau harus berhenti memforsir dirimu lahir maupun batin, itu yang sedang kucoba utarakan."

"Berhenti menceramahiku, Chanyeol."

"Jongin akan marah jika mengetahui kau seperti ini."

"Justru aku begini karena Jongin tak ada!"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo iba. Sesekali, pemuda itu akan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan semua kata yang ingin coba ia utarakan. "Kyungsoo, jangan seperti ini. Jika Jongin ada di sini—"

"Chanyeol," panggil Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan muka di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Isak kecilnya memenuhi kamar bernuansa putih gading itu, suara isak tangisnya beresonansi dengan keheningan yang ada. "Aku sudah cukup lelah."

"Kyungsoo—"

"Jongin selalu pergi," kata Kyungsoo lirih, menahan air mata yang hendak merembes keluar. "Jongin selalu pergi dan aku akan bangun seorang diri. Jongin—dia... apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Kemana ia selalu pergi selama ini? Mengapa selama ini aku selalu bangun tidur tanpanya di sisiku?"

"Jongin selalu—"

"Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, Chanyeol. Aku tak peduli apakah Jongin mencintaiku atau tidak, karena yang aku butuhkan adalah kehadirannya."

"Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol sambil memegang erat tangan pemuda di depannya. "Tenanglah."

Kyungsoo berpikir tak ada gunanya menahan tangis sampai bibirnya berdarah, maka dengan hati yang terlalu lelah, ia menangis. Menangis sampai udara di dalam paru-parunya habis tak bersisa.

"Aku hanya ingin Jongin..."

Chanyeol tersentak ketika ponselnya berdering lemah. Tangannya langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat bahwa Junmyeon mengirim satu pesan untuknya. _Jika Kyungsoo masih kambuh, berikan suntikan seperti biasa._

Tatapan Chanyeol melunak ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. "Kyungsoo, kontrol dirimu. Aku tak tega harus memberimu pil penenang la—"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang sayu dan membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Suntik aku, Chanyeol. Berikan aku obat seperti biasa. Biarkan aku tidur lagi dan jangan biarkan aku bangun."

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Chanyeol nyaring, menggema di dalam kamar. "Sudah, Kyungsoo, berhentilah bersikap seperti mayat hidup! Bangun dan hiduplah seperti biasa!"

Kyungsoo, dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya, berusaha menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dipan tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang nampak kosong dan basah karena air mata berusaha menatap kedepan, abai dengan silau matahari yang membias lewat jendela kamarnya. Lirih, mengabaikan satu-satunya orang yang ada di kamar itu bersamanya, ia menyebut satu nama bagai mantra. "Jongin..."

Di antara bising kendaraan di luar sana, di antara daun yang mulai mengering dan tersibak angin, di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memulai kehidupannya, Chanyeol merasa terluka ketika melihat tragedi yang berusaha untuk mati di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sangat. Begitu dalam. Namun aku lebih dari tahu jika cepat atau lambat, ia akan pergi, dan keadaan akan jadi begini tanpanya di sisi Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo terlihat begitu hancur setiap kali ia bangun dari tidur tanpa Jongin di sisinya," ujar Junmyeon.

"Semua tahu hal tersebut, kecuali Kyungsoo."

"Aku terkejut ketika tahu jika Kyungsoo tak tahu kalau Jongin adalah agen rahasia. Apa kau juga baru tahu tentang hal ini, Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah lama menyadarinya."

"Yah—dan setiap saat nyawanya selalu terancam. Aku bahkan baru diberitahunya kemarin jika kali ini adalah misi yang berat, hampir sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri."

"Bocah tolol. Apakah ia tak berpikir bila apa yang selama ini ia lakukan akan menyakiti Kyungsoo pada akhirnya?"

"Ia hanya ingin menolong Kyungsoo secepat mungkin, Chanyeol."

"Tapi menjadi agen rahasia bukan satu-satunya pekerjaan, _hyung_."

"Penyakit yang diderita Kyungsoo bukanlah penyakit yang membutuhkan biaya sedikit, mengertilah posisi dan alasan Jongin."

"Alasan tolol. Aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa ia mau melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Jangan jadikan Jongin satu-satunya penyebab memburuknya keadaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Apa yang Jongin lakukan semua untuk Kyungsoo."

"Persetan dengan keadaan ini. Kuminta Baekhyun untuk merahasiakan yang sebenarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi—dia meninggal gara-gara..."

Chanyeol merasa bahwa dunia ini sungguh tak adil.

"Jongin ikut mati dalam bom yang ia pasang."

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Oh Sehun, pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir menyerupainya itu seakan mencoba meminta maaf lewat nada suaranya yang kelewat lirih ketika ia menuntut penjelasan akan apa penyebab kematian Jongin sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dingin dan membeku.

Bahkan angin seakan tahu apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Chanyeol menelan mentah-mentah kesedihan yang ada di ujung ulu hatinya. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Pun aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sedetikpun. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, _hyung_ ," katanya pahit.

Junmyeon menatapnya iba. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya, kalau begitu?"

"Jongin sudah masuk terlalu jauh di kehidupannya. Dan itu sungguh buruk. Aku bahkan tak bisa berbuat banyak."

Junmyeon menghela napas berat. "Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di luar kamar Kyungsoo masih tegang. Junmyeun yang semula menolak menatap Chanyeol karena terlalu iba, kini menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Kyungsoo mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

"Apa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar lirih dan lemah.

"Keadaannya bertambah buruk. Sangat buruk."

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam lirih suaranya, Chanyeol meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku..."

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah—terdengar begitu memilukan.

" _Ada sebuah kecelakaan di ruas jalan di Busan."_ —ia ingat bagaimana suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti akan pecah, namun terasa ragu dan hati-hati. _"—menabrak bis di depannya dan... dia—ditemukan dalam keadaan sudah meninggal."_

Kyungsoo tak mengerti, namun hatinya mengatakan untuk menulikan telinganya. Namun, ia masih bisa mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun melalui kotak suara di telepon rumahnya. Membising di telinganya seperti kotak usang.

Chanyeol mengulum pahitnya kenyataan. Jika memang harus begini caranya...

Dan ia, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat seperti seorang terdakwa yang bersalah—walaupun tak melakukan kejahatan apapun.

Park Chanyeol bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya percaya jika Jongin telah mati.

* * *

 **silakan dibaca dari bawah ke atas...**

* * *

 _a/n : I know it is confusing mian lel. Jadi intinya kalau dibaca_ _ **dari atas kebawah**_ _, ceritanya akan jadi_ _ **sad ending**_ _karena_ _ **Jongin mati di dalam salah satu misinya**_ _._

 _Namun kalau bacanya_ _ **dari bawah ke atas**_ _, akan jadi_ _ **happy ending**_ _karena Jongin mati tuh cuman_ _ **mimpi Kyungsoo**_ _._

 _Ah, jelek, ya. Maaf._

 _Written by the prompt from my precious haikal— **if our story could be re-written, could it be different? Could it be a happy one?**_


End file.
